


Правила дружеского секса

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз трахает Скотта короткими, рваными толчками, скользит щекой по его взмокшей спине, и старается вспомнить, как же так получилось, что вот в эту самую секунду он трахает своего лучшего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила дружеского секса

**1) Первое правило дружеского секса.**

_Если ты дружишь с человеком много лет, а потом каким-то невообразимым образом, вы оказываетесь в одной постели, голые, вспотевшие, и чей-то член засажен в чью-то задницу, это ничего не значит._

Стайлз прижимается лбом между лопаток Скотта, сжимает закостеневшие, скрюченные пальцы на его бедрах, и в голове совершенно пусто. Только сердце бухает оглушительно громко в черепной коробке, и музыка – такая же оглушительная – пенит кровь. 

Студенческие вечеринки – это много, очень много алкоголя, много травки и много колес, и, конечно же, чертовски много пьяных, укуренных, обдолбанных подростков без тормозов. 

Стайлз трахает Скотта короткими, рваными толчками, скользит щекой по его взмокшей спине, и старается вспомнить, как же так получилось, что вот в эту самую секунду он трахает своего лучшего друга. 

Вспомнить не получается, но память подсовывает стройный ряд рюмок из-под текилы, подсовывает бубнеж Скотта об Арджент, подсовывает горячие пальцы МакКолла на его шее, пока лучший друг тащил его – пьяного в ноль Стайлза – на второй этаж чужого дома. 

Скотт стоит на четвереньках, низко опустив голову, сжимает в пальцах фиолетовое покрывало и его ноги разъезжаются в стороны. На выдохах он едва слышно стонет-скулит. И подмахивает в ритм Стайлзу, насаживаясь на его член. 

Как же так получилось, черт подери? 

В запертую дверь стучат, следом сыплется набор каких-то слов, которые Стилински не понимает, и все, что он может сделать, укусить за плечо Скотта, провести ногтями по его боку, оставляя красные полосы, и следом обхватить пальцами его член. И довести до оргазма, а следом кончить самому, задыхаясь от ощущения судорожно сжимающейся вокруг его пульсирующего члена дырки. 

О-ху-е-ть. 

Стайлз валится на Скотта, на его спину, и крепко жмурится, облизывая пересохшие губы и слушая, как сердце потихоньку успокаивается. 

\- Напомни… почему мы это сделали? – шепчет Стайлз прямо в ухо Скотту. Тот смеется хриплым, лающим смехом. 

\- Потому что, Эллисон снова бросила меня… 

Стайлз ничего не чувствует, кроме блаженного удовольствия от оргазма и пьяной сонливости. 

\- А. Ну да. Конечно. Точно. Как я мог забыть. 

МакКолл под ним тяжело вздыхает, ворочается, и Стайлз скатывается с него на свободную часть чужой кровати. 

 

**2) Второе правило дружеского секса.**

_После дружеского секса ты не имеешь никакого права на ревность._

Стайлз едва успевает отдернуть руки, когда перед ним появляется Скотт и захлопывает крышку его ноутбука. 

\- Чувак! 

Скотт улыбается счастливо и разве что хвостом, которого у него к счастью нет, не махает. Он упирается ладонями в стол и, склонившись, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Стайлза, выдыхает тихо: 

\- Мы с Эллисон снова вместе. 

Стилински мученически окидывает взглядом библиотеку и занимающихся студентов, и кивает Скотту, складывая на груди руки и откидываясь на спинку жесткого кресла. 

\- Поздравляю. В шестой раз. 

МакКолл выпрямляется, сияя широкой улыбкой, и блаженно смотрит на Стайлза. 

Стилински понимает – друг сейчас не здесь, не с ним, а где-то в районе седьмого неба от счастья. 

Стайлз старательно улыбается, и не думает о том, что где-то под ребрами копошится неприятное, неопознанное, неправильное и злое. 

В памяти всплывает пьяный, укуренный секс и Стайлзу становится неловко. 

Никакие оправдания не помогают ему забыть произошедшее неделю назад. 

Но Стайлз старается. 

 

**3) Третье правило дружеского секса.**

_Если другу нужна помощь – другу нужно помочь._

 

Вжимаясь щекой, грудью и ладонью в холодный, белый кафель душевой, Стайлз глотает воду и воздух, прогибаясь в пояснице и насаживаясь на свои пальцы. 

Вода бьет по плечам, член болезненно пульсирует, и два пальца в заднице – катастрофически мало, чтобы кончить. 

Каким-то образом в голову проскальзывает радостная мысль по поводу личных душевых в общежитии, а следом за ней мысль, что стоит озаботиться поиском девушки… или парня… 

Стайлз запрокидывает голову, жмурясь, подставляя лицо под теплые струи воды, и рука соскальзывает с кафеля к члену. 

Дверь в ванную скрипит и голос Скотта растерянный. 

Вздох – судорожный. 

Взгляд – жадный. 

Стайлз прижимается щекой к белой кафельной стене, с пальцами в заднице, с пальцами на члене, и смотрит сквозь прозрачную занавеску на своего лучшего друга. 

\- Ох ты ж блядь, - выдыхает Скотт и делает неосознанный шаг вперед. 

Стайлз улыбается, двигает рукой по члену быстрее, ощущая, как от одного только присутствия Скотта подступающий оргазм ворошит его кишки раскаленной кочергой. 

Но он не кончает. 

Катастрофически мало собственных двух пальцев и голодного взгляда Скотта. 

\- Поможешь? – не слышно для человека, но слышно для оборотня, выдыхает Стайлз, и прозрачная занавеска остается висеть на трех пластиковых кольцах. 

Скотт шагает под воду в одежде и его глаза полыхают огненно-желтым. 

Он кладет горячую ладонь на поясницу Стайлза, а другой рукой расстегивает свои джинсы. И когда он толкается членом в растянутую дырку, Стайлз скребет пальцами по кафельной стене, выгибаясь и насаживаясь до конца. Задыхаясь. Захлебываясь стоном, водой и воздухом. 

Перед закрытыми глазами темноту вспарывают всполохи желтого и красного. 

Скотт трахает его быстро, жестко и глубоко. 

Кончая, Стайлз думает, что стоит все-таки озаботиться поиском парня. Не девушки. И как можно быстрее. 

 

**4) Не повторять дружеский перепихон чаще раза в месяц!**

_Если после дружеского секса вы в течение месяца опять не устояли перед соблазном — значит, у вас начались отношения._

 

Стайлз твердо уверен – все произошедшее можно объяснить легко и просто. 

В первый раз, все случилось из-за алкоголя, травки и колес экстази. И из-за того, что Эллисон бросила Скотта. 

Во второй раз, это была всего лишь дружеская помощь. Скотт просто протянул ему – Стайлзу – руку помощи. 

Внутренний голос ехидно поправляет: «Скорее член». 

Стайлз смотрит в лицо Лидии и ему хочется провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и неловкости. Так неловко ему не было даже в восьмом классе, когда они со Скоттом смотрели в интернете порно, и, краснея удушливым румянцем, нервно улыбаясь друг другу, дрочили, под пошлые хлюпающие звуки и постановочные стоны в порно.

Эрика приглашает их на вечеринку в бар “Marcu”. Скотт стоит по правую руку от Стайлза, улыбаясь, а Лидия, глядя на дружелюбный оскал Стилински, склонив голову набок, переводит взгляд с одного на другого. 

Стайлз глотает панику, кивает на приглашение Эрики, и радуется тому, что Арджент – охотница. Не оборотень. 

Эрика, которая еще не поняла ничего, спокойно улыбается и рассказывает о новой группе, что будет играть в баре. Скотт рядом кивает и что-то говорит, но Стайлз смотрит только на Лидию. На Лидию, которая, принюхавшись, ухмыляется ехидно, и, черт подери, Стайлз уверен… Она поняла. 

Когда девушки проходят мимо, Скотт кивает Эрике, желая удачного дня, а Лидия мажет губами по щеке Стайлза и выдыхает в ухо: 

\- Детка, и почему я не удивлена? 

Стайлз краснеет, тут же бледнеет, и нервно улыбается, встречаясь взглядом со Скоттом. Тот не выглядит ни виноватым, ни испуганным. 

\- Идем, Стайлз. Девочки, до вечера. 

Лидия фыркает и, цокая каблуками, проходит мимо. Эрика улыбается и подмигивает Стайлзу. 

Стайлз уверен – он будет гореть в Аду, совершенно точно, определенно. 

За зданием общежития, по тропинке к тринадцатому корпусу, Скотт вжимает его в красную кирпичную стену. Стайлз ощущает, как сердце бьется в грудь, пропускает удар, а сам Стилински смотрит за плечо Скотта, проверяя, закрывают ли их кусты от любопытных глаз. И когда МакКолл впивается в его губы сухим, горячим, обжигающим поцелуем, Стайлз цепляется за его плечи, втираясь всем телом. И в голове не остается ни одной рациональной мысли. 

Или неловкости. 

Стайлз думает только об одном – это их первый поцелуй с восьмого класса. И второй за двенадцать лет дружбы. 

О-ху-е-ть. 

\- У нас же не отношения, верно? – разорвав поцелуй, бормочет Стайлз, облизываясь и глядя расфокусированным взглядом Скотту в лицо. Глаза у того карие с желтыми прожилками. – Чувак, я совершенно точно, определенно, не хочу, чтобы нас называли бойфрендами, и вообще, этот дружеский секс… Черт, Лидия, кажется, поняла, что… 

\- Стайлз. 

Скотт усмехается и тянет его на себя, к себе, отрывая от стены и впечатывая в себя. 

Стайлз завороженный, загипнотизированный, смотрит на МакКолла и… Улыбка у него такая же, как у Дерека, когда тот обещал перегрызть Стайлзу глотку. Раз в сотый, кажется, обещал. И от его обещаний тогда внизу живота скручивалось узлом возбуждение, но Стайлз никогда, никогда не позволял себе даже думать о том, чтобы раздвинуть ноги перед Хейлом. 

Поэтому, каким образом в голове рождается мысль-образ – сзади Дерек, спереди Скотт, а сам Стайлз посередине, зажат их телами, и насажен на их члены – Стилински даже не хочет знать. 

Но от образа кружится голова и от жара Скотта хочется сдохнуть. Кончить мгновенно. Спустить в штаны, словно пятнадцатилетний школьник, а не двадцатилетний студент. 

Скотт облизывает свои губы и выдыхает ему прямо в ухо: 

\- Прикинь, чувак… Эллисон снова бросила меня. 

Стайлз жмурится и смеется, задыхаясь и цепляясь пальцами за футболку Скотта. 

Он почему-то он уверен, что в седьмой раз поздравлять МакКолла ему не придется.


End file.
